Once Upon A Time In Namichuu
by kimikissu07
Summary: Once upon a time in Nami-chuu, there was a boy, who was known as Namimori Disciplinary President and as a strong man named Hibari Kyouya. While his princess, a student from the super-elite, all girls school and known as stupid girl, Miura Haru. HibaXHaru.


**Title:** Once Upon A Time In Nami-chuu

**Author:** kimikissu07

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Rating:** T

**Character/Pairing:** HibaXHaru otherwise known as 1886

**Summary:** Once upon a time in Nami-chuu, there was a boy, who was known as Namimori Disciplinary President and as a strong man named Hibari Kyouya. While his princess, a student from the super-elite, all girls school and known as stupid and "Hahi!" girl, Miura Haru. Today, as they cross roads, their feeling will be disturbed and mixed.

One day, while Haru is searching for Tsuna, she saw the dangerous guy named Hibari Kyouya.

"Hahi?! Hibari-san!" she said while running to the animal lover boy. "Do you see Tsuna-san?"

Hibari doesn't reply, instead, he just walk away, that leads Haru that he's leading the way wher to find Tsuna.

They don't talk to each other while walking, until Hibari cut the silence.

"Why are you following me, herbivore?" Hibari asks.

"Hahi?! Haru thought Hibari-san will lead Haru where Tsuna-san is."

"Idiot, why are you searching him anyway?"

"Haru is not an idiot! Haru is a smart and fine woman. Its because I will give Tsuna-san his bento as his future wife."

Haru shows him the bento, an orange clothe covered the lunch.

"Why? What did you found in that herbivore that you fall in love with him? One moment he's strong, the next moment he's weak. I don't understand him."

"That's not true! Tsuna-san save Haru from drowning in the river!"

"That's so platonic."

"It's not! The river is deep!"

"Not the river, your reason is shallow. If other guy did that to you, will you fall in love with them too?"

There was a short silence, Haru didn't think that question coming.

"Tsuna-san said that he will save Haru from drowning with his Dying Will! That makes Haru in love with him!"

"Hmmm.. Don't follow me anymore, I don't know where that weakling is."

Haru feel annoyed, but she knows its not going anywhere. So, Haru and Hibari go in opposite ways. Haru searched for Tsuna until she realize that she didn't know where she was.

"Hahi?! Where is this place? Haru is so idiot, just like Hibari-san said. Haru doesn't look at where she's going." Haru said, a bit worried for her safety.

Haru decided to go back but before she could do, a loud, deep and scary voice make her alarmed than before.

"Hey, little kitten, you're at my teritory. Why are you here? Do you wantto play with us." the stranger said, behind him is a batallion of bad-boy looking men, many of them, they looks like a gang. Like his voice, his appearance too is scary.

"Hey, we found her first. You asshole! Why did you snatch our toy away?" another voice were heard. With men behind his back, she could guess that this man is a leader a gang too.

"Okay, so you really like fighting with us? Let's make a deal. The first to touch her first will get her."

"I agree." with a scary smirk on his face, he agree on it.

"W-wait! Haru is not a toy! Leave me alone. I don't know you!"

"Eeee. Cute. You look like a sheep in a dungeon full of hungry lions. I'm sorry kitten, but you can't escape." After the sentence, a develish laughter filled the atmosphere.

"Let's get started!"

Haru, knowing that these people will catch her, run as fast as she could, but, fate is really unfair, she end at a dead-end. Being scared and trembling. Haru shout as loud as she can.

"HELLPPPPP!!!" she felt like crying. Haru's grip to the bento box is getting tighter.

"Hehehehe, no more running okay?" one scary man told her, then, they run to her like a cat catching a little mouse.

But, fortunately, before they could touch her, blood covered the face of one unfortunate man who dares to touch her.

"Touch her and I'll bite you to death." [*fangirl nosebleeds. Kyaaaa~! you know him right?]

Haru felt her heart skip a beat, knowing the man who save her, is really unexpected.

"H-hibari san?" even if she's so scared, she couldname who's the voice's owner is.

"I'll save you with my dying will..." Haru don't see it, becausing Hibari is facing his back on her, but, a little shade of pink covers his face while saying this verse.

"H-hahi?!" Haru blushes, knowing this man, she never thought that he could said such things.

"Eeee.. Who's this boy? Your boyfriend. Hahaha" laughter filled the place.

But, Hibari attacked those pervert men and bite them to death. After fighting, Hibari, catching his breath, look at Haru who's in shock mode.

"Are you okay?"

"H-hahi? Uhmm.. Yeah. Thank you." she said that, but the truth is, she can't even take a step because of her trembling legs.

Hibari, who notice it, went near to Haru and carry her like a princess.

"Let's go." they move out of the place, going to the Nami-chuu's building. No one speak while walking. Haru, who is embarrased with their situation and afraid of Hibari, just shut her mouth so Hibari won't throw her in the street.

As they arrive at a building, Haru recognizes it as the Nami-chuu building, Hibari lets her down as gentle as he could. Haru saw a shade of red in Hibari's right sleeve, making her worry.

"Hibari-san, you're injured!" Haru, grab Hibari's hand and go to the nearest tree where they could sat free from the hot rays of sun and pull out a handkerchief.

"If this wound won't be covered, this will be infected." she wrap the handkerchief around the wound.

"There." then, she blushed. Realizing Hibari is looking at her while she's fixing the handkerchief.

"Are Hibari-san hungry?"

Hibari didn't reply, but a loud growl breaks the silence, knowing it comes from Hibari's stomach, Haru take the bento and arranged it.

"The lunch is good for two persons, we can eat it."

"Isn't that for that weakling?"

Haru just smile, ignoring Hibari's insult for Tsuna. Haru feels it. Her heart jumps out just by looking at him, his voice is like a music to her ears and her heart is beating faster and faster with every second passing by with her together with him. She knows it, it's more powerful than what she feels on Tsuna.

Haru blushes as she realize her feelings.

"Have you.. fallen in love with me?"

"Haru blush. She puffed the stuff inside her mouth. "W-what are you saying?"

"I said it right? the dying will thing. So, have you fallen in love with me?"

"Yeah." Haru blush, she never thought that confessing her feelings should be that embarrassing.

"That's great." Hibari said it with a smile, which leads Haru's nose almost bleed.

"That's great? What does that means?"

Hibari doesn't reply, just leaning closer and closer until their lips touches each other.

Haru's eyes widened, and slowly closing it, feeling and tasting the sweet lips of him.

'_He's unexpectedly sweet_.' Haru thought, having him as boyfriend is great.

'_This feeling of love, is unexpectedly great._' Hibari thought, having a girlfriend isn't that bad.

=====================================================================-=========

How's that? My first time writing a oneshot story. Hope you like it! Reviews are welcome! And read my other story, Omnivores and Disturbance, a HibariXOC fic. Thanks for reading!


End file.
